This proposal seeks funds for support of interdisciplinary cancer education at The University of Iowa. Through the University's Cancer Education Grant Program, students at all levels will have the opportunity to participate in a wide variety of coordinated, supplemental and enriching activities that will help them (1) understand fundamental principles of cancer biology, epidemiology, prevention, detection, diagnosis, nutrition, treatment and rehabilitation; (2) enhance their ability to provide comprehensive, multidisciplinary and humane care of patients with cancer; (3) develop a desire for continued learning about cancer. This strongly interdisciplinary cancer education program will involve the collaboration of many faculty members representing the clinical and basic science departments of The University of Iowa College of Medicine as well as faculty from the University's other health sciences colleges (Dentistry, Nursing and Pharmacy). Special supplementary efforts in multidisciplinary cancer education will be initiated and conducted that otherwise would not be possible through the usual departmental and regular faculty efforts. Using the Cancer Education Grant Program as an organizational framework, educational projects for medical students include, for example, our program of clinical assistantships in which post-freshman or senior medical students will be able to spend one to three months in individually tailored research on clinical experiences in oncology. (There will also be many other students taking additional oncology electives for credit.) Other efforts to augment the instructional effort in regular courses in the curriculum will be enhanced by having two faculty oncologists newly join the effort to butress the present instruction. Other activities aimed at medical students will blend into a panoply of continuing education activities aimed at diverse audiences of health professionals, patients and the public. Improved cancer education is the overall goal, with the belief that such education will favorably influence cancer prevention, case-finding, care and rehabilitation.